The present invention relates to an active matrix liquid crystal display cell which serves to provide a single picture element, namely, a pixel, and an active matrix liquid crystal display panel comprising a plurality of the active matrix liquid crystal display cells arranged in a matrix fashion.
In the manner which will later be described more in detail, a conventional active matrix liquid crystal display cell of the type described comprises an active switch element for driving liquid crystal, a capacitance element which stores charge for driving the liquid crystal, a pair of transparent electrodes between which the liquid crystal is filled, and a shading layer for protecting the switching active element and enhancing a contrast of light.
Recently each of the active matrix liquid crystal display cells have become small in size in order to increase the numbers thereof for improving the resolution power of the active matrix liquid crystal display panel.
However, due to a structure of each active matrix liquid crystal display cell, the conventional active matrix liquid crystal display panel cannot provide a bright image when the active matrix liquid crystal display cell becomes small in size for the above-mentioned purpose.